


My Greatest Gift

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But maybe he doesn't ever have to send it, Cas was in love with Dean but could never tell him, Gen, Letter, Short and Heartbreaking, Sorry Not Sorry, hint hint, lol jk he totes dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's death letter to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Greatest Gift

___Dean,_  
  
  
  
__ If you are reading this, I have met my demise. It was probably tragic and unexpected, but most deaths are I suppose. I did not plan on writing this, a few years ago I wouldn't of even considered it. Mostly because of my family, at that point in time I understood that they were the only ones who would care if I was defeated - one way or another. But things are very different now. Stranger. I feel the need to write this now because of you. Not just you of course, but, mostly you. I imagine you will share this letter with Sam - I expect you too. But if you do not, all is well. It's mostly for you.  
  
What I need to do before you forget my existence is simple: I need to thank you. You and your brother. Maybe even Bobby, but I am too late. We both are. There are many things I should thank you for, but this isn't about everything. Everything can be divided into pieces, pieces that I can not even begin to assemble because it would be impossible. Simply impossible to cover every last thing you and Sam have given me. But if I had to pick a single gift, I would choose humanity.  
  
Sentiment - from that humanity - is most likely what killed me. Something went wrong, or maybe I choose to die. Probably to save someone.   
  
But I thank you, for it is the single greatest thing I have ever received. You both taught me so much. So many wonderful things I have never known, not in my entire existence have I understood why God favored humans. They are flawed and violent, weak and replaceable. I have never recalled being so wrong before.  
  
This feeling - this _contentment_ \- I have with dying, is because I know that at the end of the day it is my choice. I will always choose you, Dean. That is what everything has ever been about. In my times of trial you helped me, showed me compassion and goodness. I do not care to think about who I'd be right now if it weren't for you and Sam.  
  
But, my destiny has been completed, and I am gone. I just pray that you know how much I care - and that everything I've ever done for either of you will never begin to be enough to repay you with. For that I am sorry. My role in God's plan is finished however, and I'll never get to help again sadly. I would end this by wishing you good luck - but even _I_ know that's too tacky. So I will simply ask something of you one more time.  
  
Don't forget me, _please_.  
 _ _  
  
  
__Angels Are Watching Over You, _ _  
 ~~ _Castiel_~~  
  
 _Now better known as:___ **Cas**.


End file.
